Toyoma Jau
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: Toyoma has no meaning. Jau means "to complete entirely" in rough translation. |- | colspan="6" |'TYPE: UTAUloid' MODEL: None |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |'Male' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE | C4 ~ A3 (Overall Average) G5 ~ A3 (RECHARGE) | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Ritsu Namine ''(Idol)'' [https://utau.fandom.com/wiki/Tomoya_Juu Atamayo Juu] (Derivative) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE |'15 years' | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE |'Powerful Songs' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE |[https://luuuciusutau.wixsite.com/toyomajau Home Site] |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT |'114 lbs (52 kg)' | style="text-align:center;" |CHARACTER ITEM(s) |'Pumpkin (Assumed)' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |'LUUUCIUS' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT |'4ft 8in (146 cm)' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE |'TheOneNamedZoe (v4.1 and below), LUUUCIUS (Current)' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST | Sta.sh ' 'Amino ' |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |'May 1st | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES |'Up to Determination' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | SoundCloud YouTube ' |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE |'August 2015 (Concept), January 2019 (Reboot Series) | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES |'Up to Determination' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG |'None' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Toyoma is a very quiet and reserved UTAU, and tends to keep to himself. He's secretly very bubbly and wishes to have more friends. |} 'Current Design' Toyoma's current design is a completely revamped version. He now has an arm, as well as numerous other design improvements overall. He has been aged up by two years, and is now voiced by LUUUCIUS. The current image used is his "default" appearance. Appearance can be altered however the user desires to alter it. (To the right is an alternate.) 'Creation' Toyoma was created by two individuals in August 2015 as a collaberation to create a male UTAUloid. His original designs and drafts differed for each individual, but both used the same base and were equipped with rainbow piano panels (similar to the UTAU Ritsu Namine.) The ownership was given to LUUUCIUS after the other decided to create their own solo UTAU, Pyra. 2015 concept kklightdragon by thatfastkid-dbgyon1.jpg|2015 Concept (Based Used) Original 2015 concept first render thatfastkid by thatfastkid-dbgyon9.jpg|2015 Concept (LUUUCIUS'; Base Used) Early 2016 v1 9 by thatfastkid-dbgyomu.jpg|2016 Concept (LUUUCIUS') ' His original names were:' - Hibiki Basuto (2015) - Toyoma Oko (E. 2016) 'Voicebanks (Japanese)' CV (Consonant Vowel) *'Toyoma Jau CLOUD v1.0' A revamped version of his CV bank. Normal tone, is very basic and intended for beginner Western UTAU users. Recorded in Romaji, aliased in Hiragana. Single pitch. || Download *'Toyoma Jau DRIVE v1.0' A revamped version of his CV bank. Stronger tone, is very basic and intended for beginner Western UTAU users. Recorded in Romaji, aliased in Hiragana. Single pitch. || Download *'Toyoma Jau SYNC v1.0' A revamped version of his CV bank. Softer tone, is very basic and intended for beginner Western UTAU users. Recorded in Romaji, aliased in Hiragana. Single pitch; comes with breaths and end breaths. || Download VCV (Vowel Consonant Vowel) * Toyoma Jau RECHARGE v1.0 * A tripitch powerscale VCV bank intended for stronger, more powerful songs. Pitches range from G3 to A3, and it comes with breaths, as well as ending breaths. || Not yet available for public release. 'MikuMikuDance Model' There is currently no updated MikuMikuDance model up for download. Please check by another time! 'Gallery' ' toyoma_2019.png|Current 2019 Default Design (Solo) Both yomas.png|Current 2019 Default Design (+Alternate) ToyomaJauRef.png|2019 Reference (Flat) Toyoma Jau v2.png|Outdated Render (by Tinstarbby) ' This gallery's photos can be used with proper crediting to the artists and contributors. Terms and Conditions *Please see his terms of service (TOS) on his website, located [https://luuuciusutau.wixsite.com/toyomajau/tos-misc here]. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:CV Category:VCV Category:Multipitch Category:Monopitch Category:Hiragana Alias Category:Romaji Voicebanks Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language